conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
NOTE: This page needs to be updated by someone and has not been updated in awhile. While most of this information is still relevant, some things such as recommended builds, pros & cons, etc may be outdated. Warrior Skills Recommended Attribute Points For Pure Warriors * Agility - 120 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 36 * Vitality - A other available points. For Warriors With Epics (Fists) * Agility - 36 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points Recommended Builds Shield & Spear * Warrior-Warrior-Warrior (aka Pure Warrior) This gives you Perseverance & Reflect as your unique abilities. ★★★★✩ Chi recommended for non-kings all stages: Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity/Break Jiang Hu for non-kings recommendation in order: Break/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP For kings, you switch the Break for Pstrike in Jiang Hu and Chi. For stage one Jiang it's recommended to go Antibreak or Mdefense ''since no ''Pstrike is available. Rated four stars as this build is very strong if you know how to play it although fairly weak in team arena fights. This build is very much one of the hardest yet most rewarding to play. You need to have a ping of no more than 200 to play this build effectively. The combo to do is Fatal Vortex into mele hoping for speed gun to proc. This does an instant 390% damage if you pull it off fast enough. You can also chain Viper fang. It's recommended that you have a pair of fists in your alt gear with stgs in them so that way when you're out of stamina you can switch, use backfire, and no matter what happens you will be able to regain some stam. Only do this after your block has expired as it cost 50 stamina to cast and backfire only regains you 30 stam if they hit you. Fist Warrior * Water-Warrior-Warrior (aka All I do is Swipe Swipe Swipe no matter what) This gives you Accuracy, Magic Shield, Stigma & Reflect as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Chi recommended for non-kings all stages: Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity/Break Jiang Hu for non-kings recommendation in order: Break/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP For kings, you switch the Break for Pstrike in Jiang Hu and Chi. For stage one Jiang it's recommended to go Antibreak or Mdefense ''since no ''Pstrike is available. Rated five stars ''as this build is very strong and really easy to play. While not ''rewarding to play it does do well and does much better in group fights than a pure warrior would do. It's really easy to pull of the backfire + swipe combo against ignorant or inexperienced players. All other build paths can be found here. Pros and Cons Pros * Pure Warrior is one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps. * Pure Warrior has the highest defense, and can get up to 70+ block with refineries and thier block skill making them nearly impossible to kill. * Pure Warrior is rewarding to play as it takes a lot of skill, possibly the most skillful class in the game to play effectively. * Fist Warriors can kill players very easily who are inexperienced with their backfire + swipe combo. * With runes the attack and defense of pure warriors has skyrocketed. Cons * Pure Warrior has a lot of stamina issues even with alt gear slotted fists for backfire due to their skills costing a lot of stamina per cast. * Pure Warrior can be a very weak class in the hands of those with high ping or that are unskilled. * Fist Warriors can get very stale to play as their only real attack for PvP is a Swipe.